Life is one big play
by passionateinterest
Summary: Serie of mini-fics about our favorite one piece bad ass couple. Mainly humor but have some with a bit of drama or angsty. Warning: contains smut and sometimes bad language.
1. Another nakama, another rival?

**Hey everyone! So here is the first mini-story of I hope ****a series of them. This one might have a really long part since I'm sure you all know the story, and all but it needed to be done. It doesn't contain an actual lemon scene but I think it's a pretty funny scene. I hope you'll like it.**

Zoro's POV

Fleeing the marines, we leave Arabasta waving goodbye one more time at Vivi. With a satisfied smile I look at how we are getting more and more away from the Marine.

"The Marine stopped chasing after us." I comment after a moment.

"Hn…" Is all I hear in response from everyone.

Turning around to look at them I see them all slumped on the upper deck, looking at the sea with a sad expression on their faces.

"We've shook them off didn't we?" I say trying to get a response from them.

"Hn…" they all reply again.

"Hey now! What's with the lifeless responses?" I ask looking at my depressed nakamas , all with teary eyes.

"We miss her!" they cry in unison.

"Quit whining about it!" I exclaim exasperated.

"If you didn't want to let her behind," I tell them, "you should have taken her by force!"

At this said, they all look at me with big wide eyes, like I was crazy.

"Ah! You Neanderthal!" Chopper exclaims at me.

"You suck!" Nami adds.

"Marimo." Sanji tells me with narrowed eyes.

"Santoryu." Luffy says with a similar face.

"Oi wait Luffy! Santoryu isn't an insult!" Ussop intervenes.

"Yontoryu" Luffy says after a moment of thinking.

"You've just added one!" Ussop exclaims, "You could tell him natto. Natto is good. It would mean something like 'you stink'."

I look at them arguing about what insult they could throw at me, a sweat drop on my temple. Sighing, I turn around, rubbing with one of my hand my face, feeling a headache coming ahead, when I hear someone saying something.

"We've finally left the island." This person says sounding like she was asking confirmation of what she just said.

"Yep." I reply not realizing at first who it is.

"Well done." She tells me coming out of the galley and revealing her identity.

Suddenly realizing whom this person exactly is, I spun quickly on my heels to stare at Nico Robin who casually walks toward us. I take a stance, ready to take out my swords at any suspicious move from her part.

"You want your revenge? Come!" I tell her, daring her to make even the slightest threatening motion toward us.

"Why are you here!" Nami asks alarmed.

"Take cover! Take cover!" Ussop yells to everyone through a speaker-phone.

"Who is she?" Chopper asks not having met her yet along with Sanji.

"It doesn't matter, who she is!" Sanji exclaims.

I look at him surprised. It's the first time I hear him say something like that about a woman. I've never thought I would see the day Sanji would say he doesn't care about a woman. But after all she is the enemy so that might be the reason.

"She's a beautiful lady!" Sanji adds with huge hearts in his eyes.

'Should have figured that it would be something like this…' I think heaving a sigh.

Enemy or not, this idiot is still as soft as ever with the ladies.

Weapons out, we watch Robin walk calmly between us, before growing arms on us and knocking our weapons down.

"Please don't point those dangerous weapons at me." Robin tells us in a polite manner never dropping this courteous but mysterious smile of hers, "I have already told you that didn't I?"

"Since when are you on board?" Nami asks in a cautious tone.

"Since the beginning." She tells her taking a chair out, "Those clothes are yours right? I'm borrowing them."

"Where do you think you are Baroque Works!" Nami exclaims, throwing her fists in the air, in anger.

'That woman doesn't care about anything.' I think looking at her with cautious eyes.

I cross my arms over my chest, and look at her, studying her. She doesn't seem the least bit affected by the tension in the air created by her appearance in our ship. She acts like she lives here. What kind of woman is she? My thoughts are interrupted when she turns around Luffy.

"Monkey D. Luffy." She says, "You didn't forget about what you did to me right?"

As she says that, I see Sanji next to Luffy beginning to have a shocked expression, and Nami clenching her fists. Waiting to see if she'll have punch her boyfriend hard on the head for what he could have possibly done to Nico Robin, and it better be something like he tried to kill her, or something like that 'cause I feel like he won't live long if it's something else.

"LUFFY! What did you do to this beautiful woman!" Sanji yells, grabbing Luffy by front of the shirt and shaking him, "What did you do!"

"Oi you!" Luffy calls toward Robin, " Don't lie! I haven't done anything!"

"Yes you did." Robin says sitting relaxed on the chair, her arms behind the back of her head, "You've treated me outrageously. Take responsibility."

"What did you do you moron!" Sanji yells louder at Luffy, "You better take responsibility for your actions!"

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Luffy exclaims beginning to be irritated, "What do you want me to do!"

"Allow me to join your crew." Robin tells him putting her chin in her hand.

"Eh!" they all exclaim, most of them out of shocked surprise except for Sanji who looked delighted.

So that's her goal. Joining our crew. Tsk! Luffy will never allow it, we don't know anything about this woman. All we know is that she is pretty strong.

"Since you've saved me when all I wanted to do is die." Robin explains, "I have nowhere to go or to return to. This is your crime. So are you going to let me stay on your ship?"

"Ah I get it." Luffy replies looking at her, "I guess that's that... Okay."

"Luffy!" we all exclaim in a same voice.

"Don't worry!" Luffy tells us with his usual big grin, "She's not a bad person."

I guess I've talked too fast when thinking that he wouldn't allow her on board. We don't know anything about her! She might as well be someone sent here to spy on us, or to kill us. The only idiot happy about all this is Sanji who keeps chanting 'Mellorine! Mellorine!' like some love struck teenager. I feel a vein throbbing on my temple out of annoyance. After a while of being interrogated, and getting the crew to more or less accept her. Annoyed at how easily manipulated everyone can be, I walk toward the head of the ship for some calm and to be alone, while everyone else is talking about having a new nakama. I can't believe at how easily swung some of them are by this woman, especially Sanji though I guess it's not that hard with him when it comes to women. Seeing him swooning like that around her, like a lovesick puppy wagging its tail and doing everything to please those ladies. I know that this is a normal behavior for him. He also does it to Nami, but strangely it seems even more accentuated with Robin. I wish he could tone it down a bit. Though I've said I was ok with this meaningless flirting, it still bothers me to see him all over those women, with me in the background looking at him acting like that. Suddenly I hear someone coming toward me. Hoping it is Sanji coming, I turn my head to look at who is coming, but my hopes shatters as soon as I see Robin approaching me.

"It's a nice ship." She comments, "Is it always this lively here?"

"Pretty much." I tell her.

"Really?" She says giving a charming smile before going to sit up on the rail of the ship.

I look at her stunned. What is this woman thinking? What is she plotting? We stay silent for a moment, her watching the ocean, me watching her from the corner of my eyes. I begin to relax finding her company not that bothering, unlike some other noisy people with a straw hat. Speak of the devil, suddenly Luffy jumps next to me with a big piece of meat, he must have managed to steal from the kitchen while Sanji was busy flirting with Robin, in one of his hands.

"Oi Zoro aren't you drinking to celebrate the arrival of our new nakama?" he asks me with a big grin.

"No I'm not thirsty." I reply trying not to sound rude.

"Really?" He says pouting a bit, then gets an excited glee in his eyes, "So what do you think of our new nakama?"

"Not much sencho. It's too early to say anything." I tell him avoiding saying that it's too early to trust her yet.

"I think she looks a lot like you." Luffy whispers to me like telling me a secret.

"In what aspect!" I exclaim a bit loud.

I can't look like this woman! For one, I'm not a damn woman! Plus, I don't see which part of me could be like her.

"You are both really quiet, you are both strong, and you have a mysterious magnetism though you both look quite intimidating." Luffy comments, with a serious voice.

I look at him in surprise at how he sees me, more then the fact that he says that I have those traits in common with Robin. I didn't know he thought this of me. It's quite flattering actually, and maybe also a bit scary at how he actually watches people more closely than we think...

"Maybe that's why Sanji is more flirty than usual with her." Luffy adds laughing.

My expression darkens at hearing this. I really didn't need another rival, though Nami can't be really called a rival anymore since she's now with Luffy. I'll have to keep an eye on this woman if I don't want her to snatch Sanji away from me.

_Later that day at dinner… _

Everyone is sitting at the table, and discussing with each other in their usual loud manner, waiting for dinner to be brought on the table. The presence of Robin on the ship is not totally accepted yet by all the crew. But they have at least acknowledged her as part of the crew, since they don't really have a say in Luffy's decision to take her aboard. Right now, the said person is sitting quietly in a corner reading a book, a mysterious smile on her face. This woman is so enigmatic. Earlier today when she came to me and just stayed next to me, not saying anything, I found it awkward at first. I felt tense in this unusual atmosphere, but relaxed after all, bit by bit, sensing that she didn't mean no harm, or any other bad intentions. I guess this woman is not that much of a threat after all. Then I remember the way Sanji acted around her, shouting every minutes 'Mellorine' with sickening hearts coming out of his eyes. It is even worse than with Nami, and that tells a lot. After further thinking, maybe that woman actually is a threat: for me. I keep repeating to myself that he is like that with every woman, but it doesn't stop me from being jealous like mad about it. I see Sanji coming with plates in his arms toward the table, swooning like some kind of ballet dancer. "Here you are beautiful lady." He says in a charming voice, while serving Robin, and then serving Nami.

"Thank you." Robin tells him with a smile.

"Hah! Your smile is making my heart melt with adoration in front of such beauty!" Sanji exclaims hearts pouring out of his eyes.

My head bowed, and my eyes shadowed I ball my hands into fists, using all my self-control to remind Sanji right now and then to whom he belongs to. After having served everyone; I feel Sanji sit on the chair next to me. I almost jump in surprise when he puts a hand on my thigh. I look up at him and see him looking at me with worried eyes that makes me soften my face a little.

"You ok?" he asks me in a low voice.

"Yeah." I reply relaxing at his contact and voice.

With a last glance at me, Sanji goes back to eating, shrugging my odd behavior off. As I'm about to eat, I have the bad idea to quickly glance at Robin. She is looking at me with this secretive knowing smile, and that made it. I'm going to establish once and for all to whom Sanji belongs to, and I'll make him say it himself! I stand up rather abruptly, knocking my chair down. Everyone looks at me with surprised eyes, except Robin who just look interested or at least intrigued in what I'm going to do. I turn toward Sanji and without saying anything I scoop him up on my shoulder, securing his legs against my chest with my arms, as to not let him be able to kick me if the idea of resisting went though his head.

Normal POV

"What the hell do you think you're doing you marimo-head!" Sanji exclaims, "Put me down this instant!"

Not saying anything, Zoro just walks toward the storage room and locks himself and Sanji up in it.

"O-oi what are you going to do in this room?" Ussop calls after them stuttering a bit, and actually feeling that might not really want to know the answer.

Everyone strains their ears to hear what is happening into the storage room. Only Luffy, oblivious to the entire ruckus, is engulfing all the food he can get his hands on, not paying any attention to the others.

Soon they all can hear Sanji shouting something at Zoro.

"Zoro what the hell are you doing, right now is not the time for ah!…"

With wide eyes the crew members look at each other.

"Are they doing what I think they are…" Nami begins but doesn't get to finish her sentence as a loud moan echoes into the kitchen from the storage room, making her blush.

"Ah yes Zoro like that…oh Kami… yes that's it!" they all hear Sanji moan.

"I'm not hearing my nakamas going at it like bunnies, I'm not hearing my nakamas going at it like bunnies." Ussop keeps chanting rocking himself back and forth as if to persuade himself that this his imagination.

"Ussop! Take Chopper away from here!" Nami exclaims looking alerted toward the innocent little doctor who didn't seem to quite catch what is happening right now.

Ussop nods in understanding at Nami before taking Chopper out of the kitchen.

"Are Zoro and Sanji fighting?" the little doctor asks with naive eyes, looking back, worried that two of his nakamas might get themselves hurt.

"Don't worry about them, I'm sure they are more than fine." Nami mumbles blushing a deep red, and turns toward Luffy who is still eating like nothing is happening, a few feet away from where he is, in another room, "Luffy! You get out of here too!"

"What! But I'm not done eating yet!" Luffy whines.

"You'll eat some more later!" she shouts at him annoyed.

"Huh," Luffy says finally realizing the situation or at least that there is something happening, "What are those noises? Sounds like Sanji."

Exasperated, Nami grabs Luffy by the back of his shirt's collar and drags him out.

"Wow I'm wondering what Zoro is doing to him, for him to moan like this." Luffy says an interested look on his face, "Sounds like they are really going at it."

"Shut up you idiot!" Nami tells him irritated before slamming the door behind them.

Chuckling, Robin stands up too, taking her book with her, and begins to walk toward the door when she hears Zoro growl something.

"Say my name. Say whom you belong to. Say it!"

"Zoro! I belong to Zoro!" Sanji shouts moaning louder and louder.

"Good boy." Robin manages to hear Zoro purr.

Using her Hana Hana no Mi powers, Robin steals a quick peek at what is going on inside the storage room. What she sees in it makes her have a blush appear on her cheeks, and blood running down from her nose: clothes scattered on the floor, flushed bodies pressed together, pants and moans filling the room, fierce kisses shared, and hickeys made all over their bodies, as if marking each other's territory.

She quickly goes out of the kitchen, swiftly wiping any trace of blood away from her nose. Arriving outside, she lets a smile grace her lips.

'This crew is very interesting.' she thinks walking toward the girls' quarter to read peacefully.

Sailing aboard this ship will indeed be a fun experience.

**TBC**


	2. Happy Birthday Marimo

**I had made this little birthday fic for Zoro last november and had posted it on another story of mine. It was kind of like a sequel of it. But since I wanted to make a story exclusively made of drabbles, I felt that I wanted to post it in here too. I hope you'll enjoy it. :)  
**

Sanji's POV

Tomorrow, tomorrow is Zoro's birthday. How do I know that? Well it's been pretty damn hard to obtain this information. I'd tried to get this information from Luffy since he is the one, on the ship who's known him for the longest time. But I should have known that this idiot wouldn't know a thing. I thought that maybe I could ask Yosaku and Johnny but decided otherwise since I didn't have their current address, and that Zoro is so quiet about his past that they wouldn't know. Then I realized there was only one person that would know this kind of thing. One day, when Zoro had just written down a letter, to his master in East Blue, I pricked it for a moment, noting the address of his master on a piece of paper, and put it back into place before he sends it. Having succeeded in getting the address, I write a letter to Zoro's master, presenting myself as one of Zoro's nakama and asked him when is Zoro's birthday. I didn't know if Zoro had told him he was with me, or if he even wanted to. A month later, I received a response from the master, and learned that his birthday was in a few weeks. The master seems like such a nice man. He thanked me for taking care of his ex-student, and asked me to keep on doing it. That made me smile. Either this old man has really good instincts or he has no idea how what he wrote could be interpreted. During the following weeks, I made up a plan, about doing a nice private evening together with Zoro, and prepared everything for it. I've bought everything needed last time we were on land, from the food to the decorations and accessories along with Zoro's birthday present. I even talked to Nami, asking her a favor, which of course has cost me to have a debt toward her. But oh well…it is for a good cause after all. First I had to ask her about getting some money and explained her what for. Plus I asked her that the night of Zoro's birthday, since according to her we would arrive at an island this day, everyone go sleep at the hotel. Thankfully, apart from the debt she's put on me, she hasn't had the idea to do any blackmailing. I suspect that even though she always picks on Zoro, she cares enough for him to not spoil his birthday. I smile thinking about what I've prepared for him. I've really put my whole into preparing this day so that it will be perfect.

'I am going to surprise him so much that I'm going to render him speechless.' I think grinning like an idiot.

"What are you smiling like that for?" I hear Zoro ask me amused.

"Oh nothing." I tell him with a mysterious smile that could rival Robin's, "I was just thinking about what I could cook tonight."

"Sure…" Zoro says not believing me one bit but dropping the matter, he then grabs me by the hips and pulls me against him and whispers, "So? What's for dinner?"

"Are you hungry?" I ask in a teasing voice.

"Yeah, and I'd love to have a taste of you right now." He replies purring into my ear, and biting my earlobe with his teeth.

I gasp. This guy is unbelievable! Now of all times, while I'm trying to cook, the only thing he thinks about is having sex.

"Sorry to stop your little libido surge but I have a meal to cook." I tell him suppressing a moan when he begins to nip at my neck.

"Humph fun killer!" Zoro says pouting before going to sit at the kitchen table, a bottle of sake in one hand.

I chuckle. I guess this guy can act cute sometimes when he pouts, even though this is kind of a childish reaction. I turn myself around and begin to bustle to prepare dinner.

'Don't worry, tomorrow will be fun.' I think amused.

_The next day…_

Everyone was out, Ussop buying supplies to do repairs on the Going Merry, Nami and Robin shopping, Chopper buying herbs for his medicines, Luffy running around somewhere for some adventure, and Zoro probably lost. As for me, I was already back from shopping for food, having it done quickly as to prepare everything else. Nami has told the others that they would all sleep at the hotel while Zoro and myself would guard the ship. Of course Zoro complained about the fact that we are the ones that she chose but calmed down quickly when Nami threatened him with raising his debt. Now the only person who can come back is Zoro.

'Lets just hope he will be able to find the ship.' I think a sweat drop on my temple.

Taking the cake out of the oven and putting the white rice with cooked pieces of sea monster meat in a dish, making it look presentable. You'd think that for a birthday meal, I'd do something more sophisticated, but this is his favorite meal. I only did a few improvements by marinating the meat before cooking it. After all I'm a cook. It would be a shame if I didn't at least do something like this. I fill a bowl with strawberries and take out of the fridge the whipped cream that I had prepared a few hours ago, then I go to the improvised bedroom that I made into the men's quarter by placing a futon in the middle of the room, and I put the bowl of strawberries and the whipped cream next to the head of the futon along with a box containing a few accessories I bought at the previous island. I take out the outfit that I've bought for the occasion. Looking at it, I smile wickedly. If this doesn't make him go up the wall, I don't know what will. I go to the bathroom to put my costume on. After putting it on, I look at my reflection in the mirror satisfied. As I contemplate myself in the mirror, making sure everything is in order, I hear a loud thump coming from the bedroom. Frowning my eyes, I get out of the bathroom and go see what is going on in the bedroom.

Zoro's POV

'Ah I'm exhausted!' I think walking into the men's quarter, 'I've been walking around town and tried to find where that damn ship is. I guess I have to thank Nami for taking me back to the ship, though this witch charged for it.'

I slump unceremoniously on the futon in the middle of the room and wait…a futon!

Before I can even open my eyes, a pretty hard quick lands on my chest.

"You bastard! How dare you sleep now when I busted my ass to prepare you all this!" I hear a very familiar voice shout.

While I get myself up quickly, a little dazed though I hadn't really even fallen asleep yet, I look more attentively at my surroundings than when I first arrived. I spot a bowl full of strawberries along with whipped cream, why is there a strawberry and whipped cream here? I then turn my head, and what I see almost makes my jaw drop on the floor and makes my eyes go pop out of their sockets. Standing in front of me is Sanji, dressed in a French maid outfit, with a white headpiece adorning his head, and a black choker around his neck. The maid outfit is with short sleeves that that falls a bit on the sides letting see Sanji's creamy shoulders a bit, and a puffy skirt. He even has shaved his legs. I stare up and down at him for a moment, gaping like a fish out of the water. No words coming to my mouth, I can't find the power to open my mouth, he looks so…hot.

"How long are you going to stare me like that?" he asks me, while taking a drag from his cigarette, trying to sound annoyed but I could hear the hint of smugness and amusement in his voice.

"Huh?" I say getting out of my trance and ask him in a dazed voice, "What is this all about?"

"Are you really that much of an idiot!" he asks me with an eyebrow raised.

"What did you just…" I begin to say but before I can finish what I was saying Sanji sits on my lap and kisses full on the lips.

When he begins to nibbles on my lower lip, asking for entrance I quickly recover from my dazed state and respond to it with eagerness, allowing him entrance and engaging in a battle with our tongues. I thread my fingers into his hair, deepening the kiss and earning a moan from Sanji who, himself, puts his hand on my head, playing with my hair. Too soon for my taste we have to part for air, a string of saliva still connecting us for a few seconds. Both panting we stay like this, staring at each other with lustful gazes, in the arms of each other. Then Sanji leans in and puts his head on my shoulder, putting his arms around my neck, and pressing our chests close to each other.

"Happy birthday Marimo." Sanji mumbles.

"Huh?" I say dumbfounded then realization hits me. Indeed it is my birthday. I smile, realizing all the things he's done to do this. I can't believe him, what an idiot. Going through all this trouble for me. All of this wasn't necessary, but still…it's really nice of him. I put my arms around his waist and hug tightly, inhaling his scent deeply.

"Thank you." I tell him kissing his neck.

"Idiot." Sanji groans, nuzzling his nose in the crook of my neck, "You're a real jerk sometimes you know that?"

"I know but you wouldn't love me if I wasn't now would you?" I tease him nibbling his earlobe.

"Flatter yourself much?" he replies keeping a moan in.

With my hands, I grab his butt cheeks through his clothes, and knead them, making circles.

"You know you like it." I whisper to him huskily.

"Wait," he tells me letting a tiny moan escape, "Dinner is waiting in the kitchen."

"Later." I growl possessively, "Right now I want you and nothing else."

I feel him shiver, and I grab his chin, turning his head toward me and capturing his lips into a kiss. I gnaw on his lower lip. Then I begin to place butterfly kisses down his throat, the nape connecting his neck and his shoulder. I bite and suck on his shoulder blade and leaving a nice visible bruise. I nibble his collarbone, and start to put my hands under his dress. What I discover makes my eyes widen a bit. Under his dress, something smooth and silky is molding his butt. I then realize what this smooth silky cloth is. He has put panties and even garters on! That's why his legs looked so silky. I grin maniacally at this. I start to play with the laces, licking his lips sensuously earning a wanton moan from him.

"You're a really naughty boy." I purr with a delighted tone.

"Nothing is too beautiful for you." He replies sarcastically then winks at me, "After all this is your present."

"Hmm, someone is being a bad boy tonight," I say teasing and giving him a little spanking.

"Nnngh." He can only manage to let out.

I put him onto the futon, laying him on the back. Lifting the bottom of his dress, I take a look at the pair of panties he is wearing. I never would have guessed that it would fit him so well. I lift one of his legs up on my shoulder. I kiss his creamy thighs up and down, nibbling here and there at the tender flesh. Ghosting my lips over his still clothed member, I stay like this making him almost tense with anticipation. Then I kiss his enclosed groin leisurely, wetting the material with my saliva, then I blow air lightly on it making him whimper in pleasure.

"S-stop teasing." I hear him say, moaning and writhing under me to get more contact.

"The fun has just started." I tell him hooking a finger under the edge of his panties and playing with it by pulling on it.

Then I begin, to take it off painfully slow, placing kisses along the V-neck line of his lower abdomen. When I was finally get rid of this annoying piece of cloth, I look at Sanji, with a smirk on my face, as in asking him what I should do next. He looks back at me, face flushed, eyes clouded with lust. Taking it as a sign to go on, I look at the strawberries and the whipped cream. I grab them and put them next to me. I take a strawberry between my teeth and leans toward Sanji's mouth and share it with him in a heated kiss, juice dribbling from the corner of our mouths, down on our chins. Moaning into the kiss, he runs his hands up and down my arms making me have goosebumps all over my skin. I then try to take his dress off, but getting annoyed with it, I'm about to rip it open when I notice Sanji throwing a warning glare at me.

"Don't you even think about ripping it." He tells me threateningly, "I didn't buy this to get it destroyed on the first time."

"Alright." I grumble sighing.

After finally getting him rid of this useless piece of cloth, I remove my shirt and kiss him a bit aggressively. I go back slowly down to his groin, squeezing a few strawberries over his chest to make juice fall so that I can lick it. I make sure to put some on his nipples, which makes him groan at the sudden wet feeling, and then I suckle on them hungrily. I then take the whipped cream and smear it on the tip of his shaft, making him gasp. I have never been a fan of sweets, but strangely, eating them on this body of his makes it delicious. I'm craving it, craving to play with him, toying with every nerve fiber of his skin, and seeing his reactions. I give quick licks to his smeared tip, not leaving any place unclean. I see him slightly moving his hips up as if begging me to take him into my mouth. Complying with his silent plea, I engulf him in one swift movement to the hilt, pubic hairs tickling my nose. Thank Kami I have trained myself to be able to do this.

I begin to deep throat him, going up and down, pressing my tongue against the big vein along his shaft, tickling it, and grazing lightly my teeth against the sides. Sanji bucks his hips, moaning loudly. I put my hands on his hip, pushing them down, and preventing him from choking me. After a moment, I feel him near climax. I increase the speed of my mouth on his length, and massage his sacks, drawing him closer and closer to relief. Climax hits him hard, as I feel him tense before letting out a throaty moan.

I go up and look at his face as he comes down from his high, eyes closed, lips parted panting.

"Wow…" he says after regaining his breath, "Where did you learn that?"

"That's a secret." I tell in a teasing voice, kissing the top of his nose.

He chuckles and kisses me lazily, but soon the kiss turns into a more possessive one. When we part, taking me by surprise, Sanji grabs my shoulders and make us roll on so that he is the one on top.

"That's all great but I think you haven't had your relief yet now have you?" he tells me huskily, cupping my crotch as he says this.

I gasp loudly at this, being the only one still with clothes on, my member being uncomfortably constricted into my pants. Sanji begins to stroke my shaft through my pants.

"Oh Kami…" I breathe out closing my eyes, having my hips grinding back into his hand.

"You like this baby?" he purrs into my ear, nibbling it.

"Hmm." I only manage to mutter.

Then, Sanji starts to unbutton my pants and takes them off painfully slow. Then he smears whipped cream over my chest, giving special attention to the scar across my chest, which he know is one of my most sensitive spot. I arch my back when he licks my chest clean. I can't help but moan when he toys with my navel. I put my hand on his hair, petting them gently as he keeps on teasing with his tongue and teeth.

"Enough." I groan grabbing his hips, grinding them against each other, and kissing him hard, "I need you now."

Sanji's POV

"I need you now." I hear him whisper sexily to me.

Those words make me have shivers go up and down my spine. Kami how can this guy make me react like this. Suddenly, Zoro throws me down on the futon, once again switching our positions. Then he turns me on my side quite roughly, like an aggressive wild animal, and lifts my leg up, and puts it on his shoulder. While giving butterfly kisses up and down my leg, he pushes a finger in me and begins an in and out motion. After the third finger is pushed in, I begin to get impatient.

"Zoro I'm ready, get on with it!" I say whining a bit.

Ok maybe I did whine a lot but seriously, we've already done it a thousand times, how tight could I possibly still be!

"Alright." He replies with a smirk.

Without any warning he begins to thrust his length in me. I thrash my head backward a bi,t letting my mouth open in a silent cry. It feels so good. I always feel like there is a part of me missing until he is inside me.

"Kami you're still so tight baby." Zoro groans screwing his eyes shut using all his self-control to just not move yet.

"Move, I can handle it now." I tell him in a raspy voice putting my hand over his hand that is put on my thigh and intertwining our fingers.

He pulls outs almost all the way out, leaving only the tip in, before slamming back in, and beginning a slow but hard rhythm. The slight pain that I had felt at first soon fades and gets replaced by the delicious thrill of the friction of his cock against my walls. I whimper a bit, it feels so good already but something is missing.

"P-please…I need to touch you." I tell him squeezing the hand I'm holding.

Understanding what I want, Zoro pulls me close to him, making me sit on his laps, his cock never leaving my ass. We now are chest to chest, feeling each other's heart beat fast, skin against skin, my erection trapped between our bodies. I put my arms around his neck and kiss him sloppily while he starts to ram into me again at a faster pace. This new position makes him hit my prostate dead on at each thrust, which makes me see stars. I moan without restraint loudly, meeting up his thrusts with my hips. In a mess of skin slapping against skin, erratic breathing, and sweat running our bodies, I feel my second climax nearing.

"Z-Zoro…so nnngh…close…" I manage to say.

"Me too babe." He tells me in throaty moan.

He pumps rather roughly my forgotten length in rhythm with the tempo of his hips. I let out a cry as I hit climax, having uncontrollable spasm as I empty myself into Zoro's hand, covering also both of our chests with my cum. While climaxing, my inside walls clamp tight around Zoro's shaft making him climax soon after me after thrusting into me three more times.

Enjoying the glow of the aftermath, we lay side by side, trying to regain our breathing, with me nuzzling into his chest, with his arms around me.

"Best birthday ever." Zoro says in a satiated tone after a moment of comfy silence.

I look at him and see him smiling at me. I smile back at him, give him a quick peck on the lips and rest my head back on his chest.

"I'm glad you liked it." I tell him with a smile on my own then realize something, "That reminds me that I had prepared some accessories for the occasion and we didn't even use them."

"Accessories?" he asks me curious.

"Yeah you know like handcuffs, blindfolds those kind of things…guess I'll have to put them away." I say sighing theatrically.

"It doesn't matter we'll use them another day." He tells me in a hot voice squeezing my butt.

"Tch! Pervert." I tease him smirking.

"I think you are pretty close to me when it comes to perverseness." He replies with a sly smirk, "After all, you are the one who bought all those accessories."

"Whatever, it was still destined for you." I tell him pouting, "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah I'm starving!" he answers, and as if to agree with him his stomach begins gurgling.

"Well then lets hit the shower, clean ourselves quickly, and I'll warm up the food I'd prepared for you but that you hadn't want before." I tell in a half reproachful tone.

"It's not my fault if I wanted to skip to dessert." He replies in a sly smirk.

"Idiot." I mutter rolling my eyes, and punching playfully his shoulder.

After we took a shower together, washing each other's back and getting rid of any trace of semen. We go into the kitchen, both wearing comfy clothes such as sweatpants and T-shirts. I prepare two bowls of rice with the marinated sea monster meat on and heat them up with a steam-cooking machine to keep the moisture of the rice and meat. Being a little cold I put a sweatshirt on, while waiting for the food to be hot. I then take the dishes up to the table and places chopsticks next to each.

"Here you go." I tell him, "Grilled marinated sea monster meat with white rice."

"Thanks, looks delicious." He says almost drooling over the dish and dives in like he hasn't eaten for months, "Itadakimasu."

When we both are finished, I take the dishes and dump them into the sink, deciding to do it later. I walk toward Zoro who invites me to sit on his lap, and I gladly accept, snuggling into the warmth of his body, inhaling deeply his scent, relaxing even more.

"Thank you." He whispers tenderly into my ear, "that was a great birthday."

"We still have the birthday cake to eat." I tell him in a smile.

"Will you feed it to me?" he asks me in a cheeky smile.

"You're such a big baby!" I tell him rolling my eyes in exasperation.

**TBC**


	3. The teaser being teased

Normal POV

Have you ever noticed how Zoro can sleep through anything? Well our little Straw-hat crew decides to test that mysterious will of his, to be able to sleep whatever the situation.

"Okay guys we are here today to discuss about finding a way to wake Zoro up." Nami declares, standing in front of everyone, having an emergency reunion on back of the ship.

"Hum Nami can I ask a question?" Ussop asks, after raising his hand asking for permission to speak.

"Yeah what is-it?" Nami asks quirking an eyebrow.

"Why are we doing this again?" Ussop asks.

"Because I can't stand watch this lazy jerk always sleeps while we handle everything." Nami states crossing her arms over her chest then lets an evil grin settle on her face, "Moreover I just want to find a way to annoy the hell out of him."

"Okay…" Ussop says, looking at her with wary eyes, then mumbles under his breath, "Should have known it would be a stupid reason like this."

Hearing the last part, Nami whacks him hard on the head.

"Now," Nami starts again next to a crying and whining Ussop about how her hits hurt like hell, "we'll start by hearing everyone's opinion. Luffy you'll start first."

"I'm going to try to attract him with food!" Luffy exclaims sporting his trademark grin on.

"Oi Luffy, food isn't something that Zoro is the most attracted to." Ussop comments.

"Then why is he always hanging in the kitchen?" Luffy asks with innocent eyes.

"Maybe only to be with Sanji?.." Ussop suggests sweat dropping.

"Really? I've always thought it was because he was hungry, and that Sanji lets him do it because they are together." Chopper says innocently.

"W-well you see Chopper…" Ussop begins, stuttering, hesitating to explain to the naive little doctor about birds and bees, or more specifically about what is going on in this kitchen when they are not in it.

"What Long nose-san is trying to say, is that sometimes cook-san and swordsman-san need some time alone together, talking and those sorts of things." Robin tells the little doctor a secretive smile on her face, looking like she was keeping a chuckle in.

"Oohh…" both Chopper and Luffy say looking at Robin with big understanding eyes.

"Then I'm going to attract him with sake!" Luffy exclaims pumping his fists in the air, "He loves sake!"

"Well that's better than before." Nami sighs, "Ussop what's your plan?"

"I'm going to make him think that there is an army of marines coming." Ussop says proudly.

"Huh uh…whatever, do your best." Nami says without much enthusiasm for his idea and turns toward Chopper before Ussop has time to retort, "Chopper do you have an idea?"

"I thought I would wake him up by pretending that the ship is on fire." Chopper answers timidly.

"Okay, Robin?" Nami asks turning toward the raven-haired woman.

"Sorry navigator-san, I'm only here to watch." Robin tells her with an amused smile.

"What about you Nami what do you have in mind?" Ussop asks.

"Well I'm going to threaten him to raise his debt if he doesn't wake up." Nami says putting her left hand on her hips with a proud smile on her face.

"So much thought for such a not inventive plan…" Ussop mutters under his breath.

Nami hears him nonetheless, and whacks him once again on the head, a bit harder though.

"Okay now that we all know each other's plan," she says after having let off some steam, with a beaten and unconscious Ussop lying on the floor, "Each of us will have a try at waking up Zoro. Okay guys let's do this"

_Later in the day…._

Zoro is taking a nap on the upper deck, his back against the barrier, snoring lightly. Suddenly, Luffy storms in front of him, jumping around and shouting.

"Zoro! Zoro! There is a huge barrel of sake downstairs!" he shouts loudly with a big grin, jumping like a kid on a sugar rush, "Come on! Come on! Nami said you could have some!"

The only response he got was a big snore. Luffy pouts and walks away defeated.

"Don't understand why he didn't react." he mumbles his brows knitted in confusion, "He loves sake."

"Amateur." Ussop scoffs smugly, "Watch how a professional liar does it."

Arriving in front of a still deeply sleeping Zoro, Ussop takes a great intake of air before shouting.

"Aaahh! The marines!" he begins shouting sounding alarmed and scared, "An entire armada of marines is coming our way!"

But still, Zoro didn't move a millimeter. Shocked that he didn't succeed, Ussop goes back, shoulders bent, toward the others.

"He didn't buy it." He announces embarrassed.

Nami looks at him with a I-knew-it-wouldn't-work look. Robin, eyes only slightly raised over the top of her book, looks at the whole little group struggling, hiding an amused smile behind her book.

"Hm well Chopper it's your turn." Nami tells the little doctor.

"Okay." Chopper answers with a motivated nod, "I'll do my best."

"Help! Fire! The ship is on fire! Someone help me!" Chopper yells running everywhere.

After a few seconds of running back and forth without any results, Chopper goes back to the others sniffling a bit.

"It didn't work sniff!" Chopper says sounding a bit sad.

"Don't worry doctor-san." Robin tells him smiling reassuringly to him, "Swordsman-san is really stubborn even in his sleep."

"What is going on here?" Sanji asks, coming out to see what was this entire ruckus, "I've heard three idiots shout things like that the marines were attacking."

"We are trying to wake Zoro up but nothing has worked yet." Luffy tells him still a bit disappointed that his plan didn't work.

"Oh…" Sanji says taking a drag of his cigarette calmly, "That's the only thing you want to achieve? That's pretty easy."

"So you think you can do it Sanji?" Ussop asks skeptical.

"Of course I can do it Pinocchio!" Sanji snickers puffing out some smoke, "Who do you think I am! This is nothing to do."

"Well then why don't you show us what you are capable of Sanji-kun?" Nami asks in a sickly sweet voice annoyed at Szanji's over confident tone, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hai Nami darling!" Sanji replies swooning around her with hearts in his eyes, then turns toward Ussop, Luffy and Chopper, "Take notes you losers."

Walking slowly toward Zoro, Sanji leans up against the rail, taking a last drag of his cigarette before crushing it on the floor with his foot.

"I'm sooo lonely and bored!" Sanji says whining, "Too bad Zoro is asleep. We could have had some fun together."

No response. He sighs heavily letting a moment of silence go on.

"I guess I'll have to go ask my lovely Nami and Robin if they want to play with me." He adds a bit dramatically, trying to hide a devilish smirk, before making a motion to leave.

He was now looking at the others back there looking at him expectantly, with a smug grin on his face, ready to say: 'That's how it's done'. But before he can go anywhere, he feels something grabbing his wrist. Sighing mentally and reporting for later his little victory phrase to the crew, he turns around and see Zoro, with his head still hung down, partly shadowing his face, having a strong grip on my wrist. Slowly, Zoro raises his head and look toward Sanji with an expression that makes Sanji a bit uncomfortable and scared.

'That look does not mean something good…' Sanji thinks regretting a bit to have said the things he did.

"W-what is it Zoro?" Sanji asks trying to not sound anxious about what is going to happen.

A spark quickly appears into Zoro's eyes before fading as fast as it appeared, sending chills to Sanji. Feeling more and more like he had dug his own grave, Sanji watches warily Zoro stand up slowly to his feet, not once leaving his eyes off of him.

"Lets have some fun together then." Zoro replies hotly with a predatory-like look on his face, eyes roguish and filled with lust.

Sanji swallows hard at hearing this. Now he really is in trouble.

"W-wait, I didn't really mean what I said…I mean…it was just a stupid bet with the crew to wake you up…" Sanji begins rambling backing up a bit, trying to find a way to escape this situation.

"Well now I'm awake and I have a problem that needs to get fixed." Zoro tells him in husky tone, pulling Sanji's body close to his and hugging his waist.

Feeling something hard pressing up against his thigh, Sanji's eyes go wide as he realizes what it exactly is.

Sanji's POV

I can't believe what I'm feeling up on my thigh… It is rock hard! How can this guy already be hard as a rock when he just woke up?

"So, what are you going to do about it?" I hear him whisper to me, licking the shell of my ear.

A shiver of both fear and excitement goes through my spine. Unable to respond or even utter a sound, I open and close my mouth, gaping like a fish. He looks at me with impatience written on his face. After a moment, he sighs and swoops me up, carrying me princess style.

"What the…Zoro what do you think you're doing! Let go of me!" I exclaim squirming in his arms, trying to get free from his grasp.

Not even listening to me, Zoro walks toward the men's quarter without throwing a glance at the crew watching with different expressions on their faces going from exasperation, to amused. When we finally enter the men's quarter, Zoro throws me on the futon, which for some strange reason was out and on the floor all prepared…weird… Who could have done this? But before I could linger on that thought, as I prop myself up on my elbows, I see Zoro looking at me with a lustful look on his face. He removes his shirt, revealing his well-toned and tanned torso, making me gape and ogle him openly for a moment. Mesmerized by the sight in front of me, I get out of this state when Zoro pounces on me in a catlike manner.

"Don't daydream love," he purrs putting his forehead against mine, looking at me intensely, "focus only on me."

He kisses me harshly on the lips, putting his hand on my side. I thread my fingers into hair, pulling his head closer to mine, deepening our kiss. Our kiss becomes more passionate, almost feverish. Engaging a battle of tongues, with teeth clashing, we kiss until the need for air becomes too much. As I pant heavily, trying to regain a steady breathing, that bastard of a marimo latches his mouth at my neck, nipping at the skin and placing butterfly kisses along my jaw down to the crook of my neck. I let out a groan as he begins to suck and bite on a soft spot on my neck, which will leave without hesitation a big nice visible bruise, while unbuttoning my shirt. Then unceremoniously, he grabs my hips and begin to grind against them with his own hips, creating a delicious friction that has both of us gasp and moan at the sudden pleasure coursing through our entire body. Tightening his grip on my hips, Zoro thrashes against my hips with abandon, his eyes shut tightly in pleasure but also in concentration as if he was trying to regain control of himself before he loses control of his body. Smirking, I trail my hands up on his chest and flick his nipples, then rub them soothingly with my thumbs, eliciting a moan, and a harsher thrust against my pelvis than the others, from him. He slaps my hands away and turns me roughly, making me stand on my elbows and knees. He grabs the brim of my pants, and pulls them down in a painfully slow manner, revealing inch by inch my butt sticking out in front of him. As I turn my head back to look at him, I see him staring at my ass like he had never seen it before that makes me blush furiously.

"Do something instead of staring at it like an idiot!" I snap at him, trying to hide my embarrassment at being stared at like this.

I see him smirk at me.

"I am going to do something, but you might not like it." He replies smirking evilly, licking his upper lip.

"What are you imply…Aaah…" I begin before letting a surprised moan.

Not letting me time to ask him what he meant by that, that bastard has spread my butt cheeks and began to lick my entrance with his tongue teasingly. I'm now, forehead against the mattress panting slightly at this sinful wet appendage that is lavishing my hole, and that is making my skin have goosebumps. Then, he begins to stick his tongue in and out of my puckered hole, stroking my insides in a languid pace.

"Z-Zoro…please no more teasing." I tell him flustered, biting my lower lip trying to not let any other sound come out of my mouth.

I feel him stop and lean his torso against my back.

"This is so arousing to see you all flustered and frustrated." He says in a teasing voice, licking the hollow of my ear shell and nibbling on my earlobe, "I love the noises you make."

With that said, he puts three of his fingers in front of my mouth, but I slap them away from my face.

"No preparation, I can't wait anymore." I tell him pushing my butt backward to make my point, grinding against his manhood.

"Nngh…" I hear him groan, then he leans next to my ear and growls at me, "Alright but don't come complain later to me because you have a sore ass."

Then, without further warning, he thrusts himself inside me in one go, up to the hilt. I screw my eyes shut, gripping the bed sheets tightly, and try to calm myself down breathing in and out deeply. The pain has been so sudden and more acute than I thought it would be, especially after doing it so many times with Zoro, that a few teardrops escaped from my eyes. Soothingly, Zoro kisses my tears away from the corner of my eye. He strokes my sides gently, while kissing the back of my neck, making me relax, and slowly pushing the pain away from my body to leave nothing but the nice feeling of being filled with my lover's length. I wiggle my ass, as a sign that he can now move. At first, he moves in a slow pace, just enjoying the feeling of being joined together, thrusting in different angles in search of what is going to make go up the wall. Soon he finds it, making me whimper wantonly, and begins to install a faster and harder pace, which makes me spill even more moans out of my mouth. I push my hips back to meet his thrusts, my moans are becoming louder and louder. Every time that his cock brushes this wonderful spot, stars dances across my vision. Suddenly he snakes an arm around my chest and pulls me up, making my back meet his chest. For a moment he stops.

"We need to take your shirt off." He says huskily before beginning to pull on my shirt.

That's when I realize that I still had shirt on, though unbuttoned and the fact that it had slid off a bit, showing a bit of my pale shoulders. While taking it off, Zoro begins to kiss on the juncture of my shoulder. When the last piece of cloth is finally out of the way, Zoro holds me tight against his chest again. This position is a little weird since it means we're both standing on our knees, but it is a really nice one since we can feel each other more. I rotate my head a bit asking silently Zoro to kiss me. One of his hands guides me toward his mouth and kisses hungrily until my head gets fuzzy with the lack of oxygen. Then he grabs my leaking length and strokes slowly while starting to thrust in me again. At these action, my head flies back in ecstasy, my mouth open in a silent cry. We then kiss again, but this time more gently, just teasing the other with our tongue and muffling each other's moans. Too soon, I feel the familiar heat boiling at the pit of my stomach.

"Zoro…I'm gonna come…" I tell him breathless, flying my arms around his neck, entangling my fingers in his hair.

"Don't." he orders squeezing the base of my shaft, making me yelp at the slight pain.

"What did you do that for?" I ask him frustrated with his action and the fact that he doesn't want me to come.

"I want to see your face when you come." He tells huskily, looking at me with lust and a hint of something like desperate need.

Calming down, I nod at him and he withdraws himself from me, and flips me gently on my back. Putting my legs up on his shoulders, almost bending me in half, making my ass stick up in the air, he doesn't waste time being into me again, thrusting in me with wild abandon. Thank Kami I'm so flexible! Hitting my prostate each time, he's making a mess of me, I moan and arch my back dangerously under the pure pleasure that I'm feeling. After a moment I feel his thrusts becoming erratic, and he begins to pump my member, playing with the slit. This makes me go over the edge and lose it. Screaming his name, I come all over my chest trembling from the intensity of my orgasm, my inside walls clamping around Zoro's shaft. Not too far behind, Zoro comes harshly with convulsed jolts, his cock being milked until the very last drop by my clamped walls. Apparently his orgasm too was intense. Non-too carefully, he lands on me having no more strength in his body. Still descending from his high, I feel him still trembling a bit. I pet his hair absently out of habit, myself coming down from our mind-blowing sex session. With a sigh of ease, we both stay like this for a while, not noticing an eye disappearing from the wall in a flurry of petals.

Normal POV

_On the deck of the Going Merry…_

"Robin what are you reading?" Nami asks coming toward the archeologist who is sitting in a long chair, her book hiding her face.

She arrives in front of her, and she tries to peak at the content but what she sees makes her eyes go wide with worry.

"Robin what happened to you!" Nami exclaims alarmed.

Robin her head looking at the navigator with innocent eyes, and you can see her nose bleeding abundantly.

"Oh nothing special." She replies nonchalantly like nothing was wrong or that she wasn't having a massive nosebleed, and adds with a secretive smile, "I'm just reading a really interesting book."

Sanji POV

_Back into the men's quarter…_

"Wow…" I breathe out passing my hand my damp hair.

"Yeah…" I hear him reply in a sleepy voice but with a cocky grin on his face, "Give me a few seconds and I'm going to pin you to this mattress again and pound into you, until you can't stand on your legs."

"Tch! I don't think so you moron. I still need to prepare dinner for the crew." I reply pushing him off of me, making his cock slip out of me, and trying to get out of bed.

"Don't even dare leaving or I'm going to drag you back here, crew outside or not." He mumbles at me threateningly, or as threatening as a Zoro with a sleepy voice can be.

Not saying anything, I stay beside him until he falls asleep and I get out of bed soundlessly, cleaning, and dressing myself up. Seriously does this guy really think he can scare me with threats? He is like an annoying brat whose toy is being taken away from him. I know it's been a while since we haven't been able to do it but sheesh! Even I can restrain myself better than this! Ok maybe I can't... but come on! Doing it in broad daylight, on the ship with the crew around is just too bold. He is acting like a freaking hormonal teenager.

Tip toeing to the door, I manage to open and close it behind without much sound.

"Hey Sanji!" Ussop begins to say making me jump in surprise, since I hadn't felt him, and I quickly put a hand on his mouth.

I put a finger on my lips signaling him to be quiet, and I still for a moment listening for any sound proving that Zoro was still sleeping. After hearing a snore, I relax a bit, exhaling the air I didn't know I had kept inside, and put my hand away from Ussop's mouth.

"What was that about?" Ussop asks a bit angry at being shut up like this but mostly curious.

"Zoro is sleeping and I'd like that it stays like this." I tell him in a hush tone.

"Oh so you're trying to make an escape huh?" Ussop comments amused, "No wonder after how you've taunt him."

"Well if you remember it is you, you idiots that wanted to find a way to wake up Zoro, and I gave you one?" I reply a bit annoyed at being made fun at by this guy.

"Yeah but we've never asked you to do this." Ussop argues back, trying not to laugh, "You're the only one who can do that, we can't. He's your boyfriend after all. You're the one who's put yourself into this predicament."

"Well at least I have someone with who I can have mind-blowing sex!" I reply annoyed, "What do YOU have except your right hand?"

As soon as those words left my mouth I regretted them. I didn't mean to be mean, but he was just annoying the hell out of me. I know he won't be hurt by those words, 'cause it wasn't my goal, but I know he'll want to take revenge, and the look that I see on his face doesn't indicate anything good. With an evil smirk Ussop looks at me and takes a great intake of air as in preparing to scream.

"Zoro! Sanji is trying to get away from you!" he yells at the top of his lungs making me go eyes wide in fear and tense.

"Are you crazy you must have woken him up!" I shout at him alarmed.

"Well that's for rubbing my non-existent sentimental life on my face." Ussop snickers before walking.

"You freaking bast…" I begin to growl out at him wanting to make a run for it and strangle him, but the door behind me opens and a pair of two strong arms comes out of it a circle my waist in an iron grip, dragging me back into the bedroom.

**_TBC_**


	4. Like a Marine

**In this one I wanted to do a kinky Zoro, I hope I succeeded. **

Being chased by marines, Zoro and I run side by side into the corridors of a Marine base.

"This is all your fault you stupid Marimo!" I yell at him angry.

"My fault! Why is it always my fault!" Zoro begins to protest.

"Because you are the one who got us lost!" I tell him still yelling.

"Tch! For one I don't get lost," he replies looking like he is pouting, "and two you didn't have to come with me."

"I came with you 'cause I knew you would get lost if I didn't, and because you would have gotten into trouble!" I reply glaring at him.

"Guess you didn't do a really good job then." He sneers.

"Oh shut your trap!" I snap in annoyance, "I still don't get how you managed to put us in this situation!"

_Flashback_

"Okay guys we are on an island where there is a Marine base," Nami declares, hands on her hips, "so we'll have to be very careful and not get noticed is that understood?"

"Haii!" the rest of the Straw hat crew says before preparing themselves to go to town and quickly buy everything they need.

"Luffy you stay with me, I don't want you to cause any problem." Nami adds.

"Aww bummer." Luffy groans pouting.

"What did you say?" she asks glaring at him.

"Oh I-I said that it's super to be with you." Luffy tells her in a joyful grin but perspiring a lot with nervousness.

The sight of the two of them makes me smile. I don't know who to feel the most sorry for. I look over where Zoro is, and I see him smirk too at the scene of our captain and his girlfriend having an argument. Though in that case you could say that Luffy is trying to avoid one and Nami is determined to have one. Then when his head turns toward me, I can see him smile and wink at me. I smile back, but drop it as soon as I see him turning his back, and going toward the town, looking at him with worry. He has spaced out a lot for the last few days and I am really wondering what can be on his mind to make him be like that. Even the last few times we've been able to be just the two of us, he has been a bit distant, with his mind else where.

"Sanji you should go with Zoro." Nami, that I hadn't sensed coming next to me, tells me elbowing me in the ribs, "Kami knows we don't need him getting lost or in trouble today."

Not saying anything I give her a small smile as to thank her, and begin to run to catch up to him. Then for an hour or two, we walk into the town, with Zoro stopping to go into different stores especially jewelries, before trouble finds us…

_End of flashback_

"So what are we going to do now?" Zoro asks me while still running.

"I don't know just let me think for a minute." I tell him looking around, searching for somewhere to hide.

"Think fast 'cause those damn marines sound like they are getting closer." He replies, the sound of men shouting coming not too far behind us.

"There, let's hide there!" I tell him, turning abruptly on the left in another corridor and opening the first door that I see.

After checking if anyone was in there, I am about to tell Zoro we can hide there but when I turn around he wasn't there. Suddenly scared that something might have happened to him, I scan my surrounding praying that he hasn't been caught. But soon my growing fear is replaced by exasperation.

"You are going in the wrong direction you idiot!" I tell him, wondering internally how I can have fallen for him.

We close the door behind us, and wait for the marines to pass by, to make sure we are safe there, before saying anything.

"That was close." Zoro says sighing, and relaxing a bit.

"It wouldn't have been if you didn't have such a cursed sense of direction." I tell him a bit annoyed.

"Hey may I remind you that it was your choice to follow me?" Zoro tells me.

"Someone had to keep you out of trouble." I say.

"Well that didn't really work now did it?" I hear him grumble under his breath, I glare at him and hit him on the arm, "Ow! What was that for!"

"I heard that." I tell him glaring a bit, though the face he makes right now makes me want to smile, "So where are we right now?"

"Isn't that obvious already?" he asks me quirking an eyebrow, "We are in a Marine base."

"I know that Marimo, I was just wondering what room is this." I reply a vein throbbing on my forehead.

As I look around I realize that this is an office with two wooden desks with chairs and two closets. Zoro slumps down on one of the chairs behind one of the desks.

"So, how are we going to get out of here?" he asks putting his legs upon the desk.

Rolling my eyes at his behavior, I go to the closets looking if there is something that we can use. When I open them I find marines' outifts that luckily enough look like they could fit us.

"Well," I begin to say as take out one of the outfits smirking at him, "how about we disguise ourselves?"

He looks at me for a moment, and then smirks evilly. When we are finished changing, we look at each other. Even with his bad ass attitude, the marine outfit actually looks really good on Zoro. I can't help but let eyes wander up and down his body, admiring how his pants fit snuggly around his butt, how this formal outfit makes him look sexy. The whole vision is making me drool, and as I raise my head to look at Zoro's face, I'm guessing, quite smugly, that I'm not that bad myself. With eyes twinkling in mischief, he smirks at me playfully. He comes close to me and leans next to my ear.

"Lets play together." He whispers to me, his hot breath tickling my neck deliciously.

"Now, now is that how you treat all your men sir." I tease back playing along.

He looks at me for a few seconds, a bit surprised that I willingly play along and put myself as his subordinate, but shrugs it off quickly with a cheeky grin.

"You are the only one." He purrs to me before grabbing me by the nape and kissing me roughly.

As I whine a bit into his mouth at the roughness of his kiss, he kisses the tip of my nose and the corners of my mouth apologetically. He then kisses me again fully on the mouth but in a more gentle way. Soon our kisses get more heated as more and more desire is fueled into our bodies.

"Taicho!" I can't help but groan wantonly when he begins attacking my neck, mercilessly sucking on my weak spots.

"That's a good soldier. Keep calling me that." He tells me huskily, his breathing a bit faster than normal.

He locks his lips with mine again as he unbutton my shirt and begins to play with my nipples, rolling and pinching them until they are stiff. Thankfully his mouth swallows the moans that I don't have time to restrain.

"Bent over the desk." I hear him growl slowly, looking at me with eyes glazed with lust.

"Hai taicho." I say with an equal gaze as his, smiling slyly.

As I bent over the desk, I look back over my shoulder looking at him provocatively. My little mute taunt pushes just the right button and not even a minute after, Zoro is behind me, with no more clothes on, and turns my head to kiss me deeply. He grabs my arms and pulls my shirt off, then fumbles for a minute with my belt. As soon as he manages to get rid of it, he quickly pulls my pants down, making them pool around my ankles. The fresh breeze hitting my bare skin makes me gasp at the feeling. He then takes my cock in his right hand, and strokes it slowly, playing with the slit a few times. This action makes me rest my forehead on the desk, feeling a little weak in the legs at the pleasure felt, not being able to see anything else than the desk or the wall in front of me turning me on even more. When I think that my legs are going to turn completely into jelly, I feel Zoro holding me hips securely with his arm, preventing me from collapsing. Suddenly, he stops his ministrations, and I can't help but make a noise of disappointment. Kissing me in the crook of my neck, which sends electric jolts throughout my whole body, he then kisses a trail from my spine down to my buttocks. After nibbling a bit at the tender, and oh so sensitive, flesh of butt cheeks, he spreads them apart. Without an ounce of hesitation, he begins to tease with his tongue my hole, twitching with pleasure, and excitement at this action and the promise, of something even better about to come, that it holds. Trying to stop any more moans from my mouth I put my fist into my mouth, partly stifling them. Languidly, he prepares me, pushing as far as he can his wet appendage, making me squirm and want to push back against it.

"Z-Zoro enough…want more." I manage to say between two moans, which earn me a small slap on my butt, and him rising back up, his face next to my ear.

"That is no way to talk to your superior." He growls at me playfully, biting on my earlobe, then whispers to me in a voice filled with lust but demanding, "Beg for it."

When I take too much time to do it, I receive another playful smack on my behind, before he rubs his thumb over it soothingly.

"Please taicho," I start to say, turning my head to look at him with fiery eyes, biting my lower lip at the thought at what I'm about to say, "please I want you inside me so bad."

Zoro looks at me with a something in his eyes between hunger and oddly enough fascination. A satisfied grin appears on his face as he grabs my hips, a hand on each side. He leans in for a short but intense kiss while pushing his length slowly in. Once fully sheathed inside me, he stays put for a minute before I wriggle my hips softly signaling him that he can move now. From the beginning, he rocks his hips back and forth in a slow but hard pace, hitting my prostate dead on at each thrust, which has me grip the edges of the desk tightly to keep me stable. Soon my hips push back against his. Suddenly, I feel myself being completely turned around, facing now Zoro, who catches my lips in a needy kiss.

"I want to see your face when you hit climax baby." He says panting heavily, throwing away the act of our little game.

He fists my dripping shaft, and sucks on my lower lip, groaning while pounding faster and faster into me. Too soon I feel the familiar coiling heat in my lower stomach beginning to become more and more unbearable to hold it back. In a final cry caught by Zoro's lips, I empty myself all over our chests, getting some drops on my chin. Not too far after me, Zoro comes, coating my insides with his essence, making me shiver in delight. After we steady our breaths again, we kiss languidly for a minute and begin to clean after ourselves. As we clean each other, without warning, Zoro licks at my chin. I look at him in question, and he looks at me grinning cockily.

"You had some on your chin." He explains licking his lips, and smirking roguishly.

I smirk back at him, and give him a quick peck before turning to get dressed. As we are getting dressed a question goes through my mind.

"By the way what were you looking for in those shops back there before we ended up in this situation?" I ask him with curiosity before adding, "Especially in jewel stores, what could you be looking for?"

"Oh hum nothing special I just…I just wanted to…" Zoro says blushing a bit, avoiding my gaze.

"You just wanted to what?" I ask him curious about what could possibly make him blush like that.

Was he looking for new earrings? I have never seen him changing them nor taking them off. Then I see him sigh and looking at me with a slightly nervous face.

"I didn't really want to do this here but…" he says closing his eyes for a few seconds before opening them again with a newfound determination in them.

Slowly, getting down on one knee, he takes out a velvety black box out of his pocket. My heartbeat increases wildly as I look at him in shock, my mouth agape. Is he really doing what I think he is! Then he opens the small bow, revealing a silver band with small sapphires encrusted in it.

"I've been thinking about it for a moment now. I know it sounds stupid and corny but I want to grow old with you. I want to see you realize your dream. I want to show to everyone that you are mine and no one else." he tells me in a fast embarrassed voice, blushing furiously, then he breathes deeply and asks in a small voice that I barely manage to hear, "Will you marry me?"

Astonished by this declaration, I feel my breath getting caught in my throat with emotion. But before I can tell him my answer sounds of feet running and voices speaking near us interrupts the little intimate bubble we were in. I hear Zoro swear under his breath before standing up again.

"We need to get out of here." He says in a resigned tone of voice, grabbing my hand before making a go for the exit of this place.

**TBC**

**That is not how I thought I was going to finish this drabble… lol I'm so sorry for the cliffhanger. I guess you'll have to wait for a bit though I promise you that you won't have to wait too long. ;)**


	5. On a cold Christmas Eve

**Here is a really small drabble for Christmas. I couldn't help it but make this chapter the corniest and most "Christmassy" chapter ever. :P I just had to do it. I hope you'll enjoy it. Merry Christmas to all the ones who are celebrating it, if you are not…well have a good whatever you are celebrating. ;)**

'Twas the night before Christmas, and everyone was rushing to get done everything for tonight's celebration. People were stirring in the night, buying this and that, going here and there, putting the last little details for this magical night. It was indeed a magical night, as everything from the rooftops to the pavement of the streets was covered of an immaculate snow, shining by the moon rays like millions of small diamonds. You could hear the sounds of joyous children, talking excitedly about waiting for Santa to come fill their stockings with candies, and putting presents under their Christmas tree. You could almost see sugarplums dancing in their eyes at the prospect of tomorrow morning when they'll wake up unwrap their presents. Everybody is happy. Not even the newest wanted poster that has been posted on one of the walls could disturb, the peaceful mood and happiness surrounding this night. This poster showed the picture of two men in what seems like a lover's embrace, one with shocking green hair and three earrings on one ear, and the other with blond hair and a curly brow. Next to that poster two person stood, but nobody was paying them attention. One of the men had the other pinned against the wall, hiding the two of them with his long winter coat. The only evidence of the presence of the other person was the lower part of his legs and his hands, which on one of the fingers something blue sparkled, that were actually threading into hair of a deep green. After snogging their faces off for a good minute and a half, Zoro and Sanji pulled apart from each other, emitting steam for their mouth in the cold winter air.

"I can't believe I'm engaged to you marimo." Sanji says nuzzling Zoro's nose with his own tenderly.

"Well I can't believe how even more affectionate and cuddly you've become since we are engaged." Zoro tells him kissing him on the temple, then on the nose before going for the lips.

"You are one to talk." Sanji scoffs gasping when Zoro latches his mouth on his neck, "Since I said yes you've been grinning like an idiot all the time. If I didn't know better, I would say that you are competing with Luffy on who can make the more idiot like grin."

"That's your fault that I'm smiling all the time. You have made me really happy by accepting to marry me." Zoro purrs nipping at Sanji's earlobe and adds, "Now not that I wouldn't want to continue this little session, but the others are waiting for us to come back to start the party."

Sanji lets out of a moan of disappointment. He grabs Zoro's scarf as he is pulling away from his body, and pulls him back against his to kiss him hard one more time before letting go.

"Lets get this thing over with." He grumbles as he begins to walk back to the ship, with an amused Zoro chuckling behind him.

"You know that it's not only a Christmas party but also a sort of engagement party don't you?" Zoro asks rhetorically.

"That's exactly what I dislike about this party." Sanji replies pouting.

"They are just really happy for us and wanted to celebrate the news babe." Zoro explains to a still grumbling Sanji, "You know how they are, everything is a pretext to have a party."

"But I don't like to be put under a spotlight like this!" Sanji whines, "Why do they have to make such a big deal out of it! It's not that I don't think it's wonderful to be engaged, but I wish they didn't make such a fuss about it. I hadn't even planned to tell them so soon in the first place."

"Well in that case, you shouldn't have put the ring on your finger yet." Zoro tells him in an amused tone of voice.

" 'Snot my fault if you bought me such a nice looking ring." Sanji mumbles pouting even more, putting his hands deeper into his pockets.

At hearing this, Zoro smiles and grabs Sanji's shoulder to spin him around and hugs him tightly, kissing his neck.

"You know, you are just the most adorable creature when you pout like this." He purrs into his ear, sending Sanji shivers throughout his body, "I know you don't like this kind of attention but the others want to celebrate this. This is our first Christmas together, wouldn't it be nice to celebrate it with our friends and have some fun tonight?"

"Yeah, you are right. I'm sorry." Sanji says smile gently, relaxing a bit, "Plus it's not like this party will revolve around the engagement right? It'll only be a quick toast."

"Exactly," Zoro tells him smiling reassuringly, tightening his grip around him, his eyes twinkling in mischief, "and I promise to make it worth a while, if you put up with it."

At hearing this, Sanji has to suppress a nosebleed at all the promises that those words are holding.

"Come on lets go." Zoro says chuckling, pulling along a dazed Sanji who's currently having images of a said swordsman, with maple syrup and candy canes, sprawled on the bed stark naked.

_Later that night..._

The Strawhat Christmas party went smoothly, and everyone had a great time. Ussop told stories about some great adventures that Luffy and Chopper of course believed were all true. Chopper made a show by dancing and singing with sticks in his nose up on the table, and Sanji had outdone himself with succulent and colorful dishes.

Later that night, as everyone had gone to bed, nestled all snug in their beds, only two remained. Sanji was leaning against the upper rail, enjoying a late cigarette, when he felt two strong arms circle his waist.

"So how was it?" Zoro asks in a murmur.

"Not so bad." Sanji says with a small smile, "I actually enjoyed it quite a bit."

"I'm glad." Zoro says nuzzling his neck and adds, "Merry Christmas love."

"Merry Christmas baby." Sanji replies twisting his neck to tenderly kiss him.

_**TBC**_


	6. The Onsen Resort

Zoro's POV

"Why do we have to stop at this island resort thing." I groan frowning, feeling irritated.

"For your information this is a hot spring resort, and because I said so." Nami replies looking at me with a little glare, "Moreover we could all use some calm time after everything we've been through those last days!"

"Witch…" I grumble under my breath before getting hit hard on the head by said witch.

"You know you really should stop upsetting her like this." I hear Sanji say to me in an amused tone of voice.

" 'Snot my fault if she is a susceptible witch." I mumble pouting, while rubbing the sore spot on my head.

"Zoro…" Sanji chides me with a small stern look.

"I know, I know." I sigh, "I guess I can try being nicer to her."

"Good boy." He says jokingly, then takes a curious look on his face, "So why are you so against the idea of going to an onsen resort?"

"It's not that I don't like hot springs, it's just that this will be the first time we celebrate the New Year together and I had wished to do something special." I explain biting my lip in a frustrated way, "Staying at an inn with all the crew during this occasion isn't really what I really had in mind."

I see Sanji beginning to stretch a seductive smile, and put his arms around my neck, looking at me straight in the eyes.

"Well, you know we could always pay for a private small house." He purrs, licking his upper lip, then kisses my jaw and trails kisses down to my collarbone, "Imagine all the naughty things we could do. We would have a bed, a private hot spring, and we would be away from the others. We would be able to enjoy and relax ourselves."

"Hmm sounds very interesting." I say huskily with a smirk, pulling him close to me, hugging his waist.

"But… Do we have money for that?" I then ask concerned.

"I've been saving up some money away for a special occasion or for in case of an emergency, so I think this is the exact special occasion I was looking for." He tells me with a wink.

I smile really big at hearing this. I kiss him deeply, massaging his scalp.

"Should I take this as a yes?" Sanji asks with a witty smirk, trying to regain his breath.

"You bet." I say grinning at him, my eyes twinkling with excitation.

_Later that day…_

"This is here guys, this is our inn." Nami announces in a content voice, her hands on her hips.

I look up at this ryokan. There are wooden fences along yellow sandy walls. You could see some kind of rampant green plant sticking out of the top of the wall and hanging from it lazily, and small lanterns hanging from the top. The main gate is made of massive wood, with two big paper lanterns on each side of it hanging down on sticks, and a big panel with written on it: Hakone Onsen Ryokan.

'Well the outside looks nice, I hope the inside is as nice.' I think, getting more and more excited at the perspective to have some alone time with Sanji.

Those moments are usually so rare and so short, that I'm planning on fully enjoy this opportunity to spend a lot of time just the two of us without interruptions, and being able to sleep on a real bed together for once. As I daydream about all the things that I intend to do while being there, we move into the courtyard of the inn, and then inside.

"Irasshaimase." The proprietress of the inn, a kind old lady, says as we enter the inn, "Welcome to my humble inn, how may I help you?"

The inn's inside feels really warm and homey. I feel automatically relaxed as I inhale the sweet and calming scent of jasmine, and scented wood that seems to envelop the room.

"Good afternoon, we would like four rooms please." Nami says.

"Hum actually Nami-chan, just ask for three rooms. Zoro and I are going to pay for our own room." Sanji tells her in sweet smile that makes me want it directed to me instead of this woman.

"Oh…" Nami says looking at Sanji surprised for a moment and then smirks knowingly and winks at the both of us, "Ok have fun, but please don't be too loud, I wouldn't want to be kicked off of here because you couldn't keep it down."

"N-Nami-chan that's not what you are think…" Sanji stutters getting as red as a tomato from embarrassment.

"Right, and my boyfriend isn't one of the biggest idiot on the planet." Nami replies sarcastically, interrupting him.

"Hey!" Luffy whines pouting.

"See ya guys!" Nami throws to us grabbing Luffy, still whining about how his girlfriend is so mean to him, by the arm and pulling him into the corridor leading to their bedrooms, followed by a chuckling Robin, a snickering Ussop and a still oh-so innocent Chopper looking at his nakamas in confusion.

"What are they going to do in their bedroom?" he asks at Robin.

Robin looks at Chopper with a smile.

"Well you see doctor-san they are going to…" she begins but gets interrupted by Ussop.

"Ah don't say it! Don't ruin this little guy innocence!" Ussop exclaims pulling Chopper protectively next to him, then turns to Chopper with a dramaticly grave look on his face, "Ignorance is a blessing believe me."

With that said they keep walking, with an even more amused Robin following them.

Sanji and I stare at this scene with blank faces, a sweat drop rolling down on our head, as we couldn't believe that scene that's just taken place in front of us. Our crew is really full of nut-cases…

"Well," Sanji says turning toward me with a smile, "lets take our room."

He then goes at the reception desk, talking to the proprietress.

"Good afternoon my dear lady, we would like to get a private small house. Is-it possible?" he asks in charming smile.

"Well yes of course sweetie!" the old lady says in a smile, her cheeks slightly tinted pink, "Do you want to have one from where you could watch the town's fireworks for the New Year?"

"That would be lovely." He replies with a dashing smile, that makes me want to pin him to the floor right now and there and make a mess of him, he then asks in a honey sweet voice, "It might be a bit too much to ask but is it also possible to get one with an open air bath?"

"No problem, I have the perfect house for you." She says smiling, before walking around her counter to lead us toward our quarters.

We pass by a garden, walking on a stony pathway with pine trees on each side and some huge stone planted on the ground. Everything is so neat and artistic. It is a beautiful Japanese style garden. As we walk, we pass by a couple having some tea on one of the stone table placed in the garden for the customers to enjoy the beauties of the garden and its peacefulness. After a moment we finally arrive to our private quarters.

"Here you go gentlemen." The proprietress says smiling, "Don't hesitate to call for someone if you want anything else."

"Thank you very much madam, for having us in such a nice inn, with such a sweet lady as the proprietress." Sanji tells her in another one of his dazzling smiles that would make anyone go weak on their legs.

"You are more than welcome my dear. It is my job after all." The old lady says blushing, before she leaves.

"You know you really should stop doing this." I reprimand him, trying to hide the slight amusement in my voice.

"What did I do?" Sanji says trying to sound confused, acting all innocent.

"You dazzle people with this evil smile of yours." I tease him with a smirk.

"Oh you know you love it." He replies with a smirk of his own, and goes to open the door to our house.

In itself the house was simple but cozy, a small living room with a table and two chairs, a bedroom with a two person futon and a bathroom attached to it. On the side of the house, an open-air bath, hidden by high bushes to other's sight, that you can access from the bedroom. At the end of the living room, was a deck slash veranda, with a small table and two round straw-pouf with comfy looking pillows on them, which gives us a view onto a pond surrounded by the resort. Reeds and water lilies were blooming here and there. The sundown was giving a certain ambiance to the landscape, with his slightly pink clouds and his rays showering the trees' leaves with orange. This sight made you feel like in a whole other world, the air felt electric, somehow magical.

"Wow it's…" Sanji says having a hard time to word out his thoughts.

"Yeah it is…" I agree then I say, turning toward him with a smile, "Lets get changed, I saw yukatas into the bedroom's cupboard."

As I'm finished putting on a deep green yukata, I turn around to look at Sanji. He, himself, just finished putting his kimono on and the only word I could think of at this moment to say how he looked was: hot. The deep blue yukata that he was wearing, goes so well with his complexion, it makes his creamy skin have a certain glow that makes him even more delectable to look at. The collar was a bit loose and showed a bit more expanse of skin than normal, showing his collarbone and a bit of his chest that made leave the rest to the imagination. The general image was making me want to rip it open and taste and stroke that smooth and sensitive skin that I knew was there. I walk to him and circle my arms around his waist, pulling our bodies really close to each other.

"You know you look hot as hell. Who would have thought that a yukata would look so good on you." I tell him purring, and take his lips with mine in heated kiss, which makes him moan.

When we part for air, I lick at the shell of his ear.

"It looks really nice on you." I tell him trailing kisses down to the crook of his neck and I begin to suck on one of his favorite spots, leaving a mark.

"And it's easy to take off…" I add in a roguish smile, beginning to slide one side of his yukata off of his shoulder but soon get stopped by Sanji's hand.

"We mustn't," he tells me apparently struggling to keep his mind straight and to not just give in, "we've finally come all the way to a hot spring so why don't we bathe first? The others must wait for us."

"You're going to make me wait?" I say pouting, trying to sound hurt.

He chuckles at my comment, and pulls me to the door. When we arrive at the common room, where customers can eat something at the buffet or just relax, it was not really difficult to find the table where the rest of the crew was since it was the loudest one with Luffy eating so soundly and speaking really loud even with all the food in his mouth.

"Hey guyshh!" Luffy says spitting food all over, making Nami cringe and hit him on the head about proper table manners.

"We were talking about going to go take a dip into the big bathhouse you're in?" Ussop asks while protecting his plate from Luffy's stealing hands.

"Sure." I say shrugging, still a bit frustrated that I didn't get to play a little with Sanji; going to the bathhouse should help me calm down.

And how wrong I was! As soon as I saw Sanji with nothing on but a small towel on hugging loosely his hips, with his smooth hairless pale torso from which two tantalizing pink nipple were pointing with the cold air, and those strong thighs of his that can be as deadly as any weapon, but that are also so nice for other activities... Feeling an arousal beginning to form I vigorously shake my head to come back to reality. Trying to get the erotic vision out of my head, I try to think of a naked Ussop with a pink tutu, which calms me down directly. Having successfully suppressed my arousal, I walk out of the changing room and go into the water with the others waiting for me.

"What took you so long?" Sanji asks me.

"It's your damn fault if I've taken more time." I grumble avoiding looking at him directly.

He looks at me with an eyebrow rose in question.

Sanji's POV 

'What does he mean by it's my fault?' I think confused then frown internally, 'Don't tell he's still upset I've denied him sex because we had to join every body!'

"Hey," I say pulling his arm making him sit next to where I am sitting in the bath, "tell me what's wrong."

I see him sigh and then turn his head to look at me with a gentle smile on his face.

"Nothing. I just had to…take care of a problem." He tells me his cheeks flushing, and not just from the heat of the bath.

"Oh," I say with a knowing smirk and ask him in a husky low tone of voice, "and what kind of problem was that?"

"You know exactly what it was." He tells me wriggling uncomfortably under my teasing gaze.

"Yes but I would like you to tell me." I reply looking at him straight in the eyes with a hungry look.

"You hum…you looked so tempting with nothing but this towel on that I got aroused." He says in a murmur as if dazed by my gaze.

"Oi! May I remind you that you guys are not alone!" Ussop whines, " You are hurting my innocent ears!"

"So Zoro," I continue a bit louder to annoy the crap out of Ussop, smirking evilly at Zoro asking him silently to go along, "what did you do to suppress IT."

"I pictured Ussop with nothing but a pink tutu on." Zoro says smirking too and adds, "Got rid of it instantly."

At that I look at him with wide eyes, before bursting into a fit of laughter at the image of Ussop in a tutu.

"Hahaha Ussop in a tutu is haha this is horrible hahaha!" I manage to say between two laughs.

"O-oi! Stop laughing it's not funny!" Ussop exclaims now beet red.

"You're right." I say sobering but soon start again with saying, "This is hilarious!"

"What? Ussop you've wear a tutu!" Luffy asks, not having followed the start of the conversation and so misunderstanding the situation but laughing his ass off, "Haha sounds fun! You should do it again!"

At that Zoro and I both laugh hard, while Ussop is trying to struggle Luffy, shouting at him how stupid he can be.

After a bit more of fooling around with the guys, and teasing between Zoro and me, we decide, Zoro and I, to retreat to our quarters after having asked for some food to be brought to our house at the reception. The night had fallen, and iron lanterns planted on each side of the pathway lighted the stone pathway leading to our house. A moment after we've been back, we hear a knock from one of the employee of the inn bringing us the food and drinks we had ordered. The table got full of delicious plates such as tempuras, crab fritters, scampi with different curry sauces as a dip, tofu and other things like steamed vegetables. We picked with enthusiasm at the salivating display of food in front of us, eating avidly and tasting each delicious dish. After eating until our stomach couldn't be more full, we took the bottle of sake with two glasses, and went to sit in the poufs on the deck to watch the fireworks that would begin soon. I light up a cigarette and inhale deeply the smoke before letting it go. We stay like this for a moment just enjoying the peace and quiet of the place, only disturbing it when we refill our drink with sake. When my cigarette is finished I stand and go sit on the edge of the deck, my toes brushing the calm water of the pond. Soon I feel Zoro coming and sitting closely next to me. As the fireworks begin, I let my head rest up on his shoulder, and I hug his arm with my own, interlacing our fingers with each other, enjoying the presence and warmth from each other's body.

After the fireworks are done, we stay snuggled to each other for a bit.

"Do you want to go have a last dip into the open-air bath before going to bed?" Zoro whispers to me, kissing the top of my head.

"That would be nice." I say in a lazy smile before the two of us get up and go toward our bedroom.

As I enter the warm water, I let out a sigh of blissfulness closing my eyes, feeling good and relaxed. Zoro soon joins me in and pulls me from behind against his chest. I turn around in his arms, and look at him for a moment. Water drops were rolling down on his tanned skin, his nipples hard from the fresh air blowing on the wet skin making the hair on his arms bristle, his taunt muscles showing proudly underneath his golden skin. The whole view makes me dizzy with arousal and want, but the real breaking point for my need of him to explode in the open was when I looked in his eyes. Those dark, enchanting eyes, with the exact same desire than mine shining in them, made me go weak all over my body, and the next thing I knew I was kissing him with all my might. Tongues battling, lips massaging, and teeth clashing as the passion becomes more and more unbearable. I feel him grab my butt cheeks with his hands, and I happily wrap my legs tightly around his waist. As we continue to snog each other's face off, I begin to move my hips up and down, rubbing both of our engorged members against each other's stomach. We both moan loudly when our lengths happen to brush each other's. When the need for air becomes too unbearable to ignore, we pull our lips away from each other, but Zoro doesn't waist time to reattach them to my neck and begins to suck and lick like crazy. I feel him bringing me up a bit to get an access to my nipples. As soon as this is done, he latches on one of my nipples like some hungry infant and begins to suckle on it, while playing with the other, with the hand not holding me in the air. I arch my back, leaning into his wonderful ministrations.

"Kami Zoro!" I say moaning while massaging his scalp before pulling on it to force his mouth away from my chest and to kiss him deeply.

When the kiss ends, I lean into his ear and nip at it gently.

"Go lay onto the edge." I tell him huskily, licking his earlobe.

He looks at me confused for a minute but do as I told, but props himself on his forearms to look at me. I have now a perfect view of his nice looking shaft standing proudly for attention. I engulf him in one go to the hilt, making him moan really loud and buck his hips wildly. I begin to do suck him, going up and down in slow but hard strokes, massaging the sides with my tongue and hollowing my cheeks to create more pressure against his cock. I feel him trying to buck again but I secure them down on the flour with one of my arms, while I begin to fondle his balls with my other hand. His moans flow down from his mouth like music, I'll never get enough of them. Unfortunately, soon I feel him close to his release and have to pull away before he can climax. I hear him whine a bit but interrupt him by kissing him.

"Can't let you come before you are in me now can I?" I tell him in a teasing voice, making him gulp in excitation.

He comes back into the water, grabs the back of my head and kisses me forcefully with raw desire written all over. Once again he grabs my butt cheeks, as I once again put my legs around him as well, and spreads them to prepare me, and presses a finger at my entrance, rubbing and teasing it for a moment. Tired of the teasing, and not wanting to wait much longer, I push myself down on his finger taking it efficiently in.

"Eager are we?" Zoro chuckles and kisses the corner of my mouth, teasing me even further.

"Shut up and hurry." I say groaning, while at the same time impaling myself on his finger, "I can't take it much longer. I need you inside me now."

"Shh be patient." He tells me in a soothing voice, nipping at my lower lip, "I need to stretch you first."

"Well do it quick." I tell him desperately trying to get more friction.

The only answer I hear from him is an amused chuckle, before I feel a second finger going in. Soon he has three fingers inside me and is mercilessly stroking my prostate.

"Okay you are ready now." He tells me huskily, putting me down on the stairs of the bath and raising my butt up in the air, before aligning his cock with my pucker hole and pushing in slowly.

Once fully sheathed, Zoro stays still for a while, letting me relax a bit before starting to thrust in and out in a slow pace. Going along with the rhythm of the slightly moving water, my body waves languidly, enjoying the feeling of being full, and caressing with the tip of my fingers that strong sun kissed torso in front of me, sometimes playing with his nipples, pinching them and then rubbing them soothingly. I hear moans spilling out of his mouth, while thrusting a bit harder as a reaction. Aroused to no end by my ministrations, he suddenly swoops me up, our flushed torso pressed against each other, and turns around to be the one sitting on the bath's stairs and makes me sit on his lap, his shaft never coming out of inside me through the whole process. He grabs my chin forcefully and kisses me passionately, while resuming his thrusts inside me, though a bit shorter from the position. I begin to lift my hips up and down to meet his thrusts, effectively making us both moan loudly at the increased friction and at the deeper depth of the thrusts. After a moment of wriggling my hips in different angles, and with the help of Zoro, I have my sweet spot getting hit each time, making me let out a silent scream of pure bliss, my jaw hanging with all the pleasure assaulting me at the moment. Feeling myself getting all dizzy, I use Zoro's neck to support me by putting my arms around it, and put my forehead on one of his shoulders, letting out steam from my mouth as my breathing becomes more and more erratic. We move synchronized, like one entity, my hips meeting his, and waving with pleasure, adding even more delicious frictions. As I feel my release coming I will myself to refrain it, trying to make the moment last a bit longer, but unfortunately Zoro has other plans as he begins to fist my length in rhythm with his fast and hard thrusts. I come hard into his hand, shouting from the top of my lungs his name, making him come not long after me, shooting his seed deep inside me and making me shudder in ecstasy. After coming down from our climax, we get up to go take a shower and wash off. As we lay under the fluffy and comfortable comforter of the bed, we cuddle against each other, happy but tired, enjoying the last bits of the afterglow.

"Happy New Year baby." Zoro whispers lovingly to me, kissing the crook of my neck.

"Happy New Year love." I tell him back smiling and kissing him tenderly on the lips in a chaste kiss.

'I can't wait to see what awaits for me this year.' I think snuggling closer to Zoro, putting my head against his chest, before drifting off to sleep.

_**TBC**_

**Here you go guys! I personally really wanted to do this. Onsens are the best material to write some steamy lemon. :p My end of the 2010 year wasn't really great so writing this little New Year story helped me light up my mood a bit. **** I hope you'll like it as much as I liked writing it.  
**

**Happy New Year to every one! I hope this year will be filled with lots of happiness, health, and love for you! :D**


	7. A Bad Image

**Ok that one is really really really short but it's been on my mind for a while now, so I wanted ot write it down. :p Spoiler alert: this scene takes place after Enies Lobby, when everyone has got their new wanted poster and Sanji is less than pleased with his. :D**

Sanji was sitting on a chair, eyes in the vague, looking really down. He still couldn't get over the fact that his wanted poster looks nothing like him.

'Everyone else's poster looks fine. Why am I the only one to have an ugly drawing instead of a real picture!' he thinks a bit angry but mostly depressed.

"Sanji stop mopping around." Zoro tells him, in a sigh, coming inside the room, "It's just a poster."

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one who has a face on his poster that looks like a mentally challenged fish!" Sanji snaps at him, glaring.

"Look on the bright side, at least you won't be recognized by the marine." the other replies in a cheeky smile.

"Truly comforting really." He replies with a sarcastic smirk on his face, then he takes a horrified look on his face like some realization downed on him, "Oh Kami! Everyone on the Baratie will see it! I'll never be able to show my face there again!"

"Calm down! Everything is going to be alright." Zoro says trying to calm him down, holding an amused chuckle back, walking up to him.

"How do you know that!" he asks sounding almost hysterical, still looking panicked.

"Because," Zoro begins to say, closing the rest of the space between them by pulling Sanji in a tight embrace, his arms around his waist, "no matter what happens, whatever everyone thinks, for me you'll always be the most handsome man I know."

Stunned for a moment, Sanji stares at Zoro as if not believing entirely the words that came out of his mouth. Smirking at Sanji's reaction, Zoro leans in and presses his lips lightly on the other's lips before pulling away and beginning to walk out of the room. Not even having had the time to react, Sanji follows him with his eyes. Just before he leaves the room, Zoro turns his head toward him.

"When you're finished sulking come find me. I'm getting a bit lonely by myself." Zoro tells him with a wink, his eyes twinkling mischievously and a sly smirk plastered on his face.

After a moment, Sanji comes back to reality, shaking his head.

"Wait…Zoro wait! I'm ok now! Come back!" Sanji calls, running after him.

**_TBC_**

**Ok that one was a bit lame... I hope you enjoyed nonetheless. ;)_  
_**


	8. A bit of privacy

The Thousand Sunny was navigating on sea, and the Strawhat crew couldn't be happier to have a brand new ship. Fleeing away from Luffy's grandfather, Garp, and his crazy assault on them, it has been now a few hours that they have left Water 7, and they were now discovering with excitement the layout done by their new member and official shipwright. As if the wonderful main deck with a lawn on its ground along with trees and orchards was not enough, an aquarium to put some live fishes has been made along with a lounge to relax and watch them swim, as well as other rooms made for every crewmate's needs. Nami and Robin had now each their own bedroom, Chopper had now a medical cabinet to take care of people's injuries and treat their illnesses, and Sanji had a bigger kitchen, as well as a bigger dining room for the crew, with brand new utensils and the latest equipment that could be found on the market. Zoro even had now a room to work out.

All in all, Franky had done a tremendous job that far exceeded the crew's expectations. Everyone was delighted with this new ship, though two people in particular might have been more thrilled than the others about all this, and those person were Zoro and Sanji. As they discovered that, while the other guys had to bunk in the same room, though the said room was now bigger and could welcome more people, Franky had made a bedroom for just the two of them along with a kitchenette. Apparently the blue haired cyborg had thought that since they were together and most of all engaged they might want a bit of privacy and a place where they could be alone together. If there hadn't already been all the other nice surprises that gesture alone would have suffice for the couple to like Franky. Right now they were discovering their new little haven, looking like children on Christmas day.

"Look there's a little stove and a table with a heater for the winter!" Sanji exclaims excitedly looking at their bedroom's little kitchen/living room as they enter their quarters.

"We get our own private quarters and the first thing that catches your attention is the kitchen." Zoro comments with an amused smirk, "Don't you think there are more important things to notice here?"

"Like what?" Sanji asks with a distant tone of voice, not entirely listening to what Zoro is saying, more occupied at looking in every corner of the kitchenette, discovering every part of it with excitement.

"Like the fact that we now have a REAL bed, in a room with NO ONE to bother us." Zoro supplies, still smirking as he looks at Sanji stilling at his words.

"Ah… I guess you have a point." Sanji says turning around to face him with a sheepish smile on his face.

"The few times we had a room for ourselves were when we took a room at a hotel." Zoro adds pulling Sanji flush against his body, rubbing circles with his thumbs on his lower back, "Now we have one just for the both of us with an actual bed."

"In that case should we try that bed out?" Sanji proposes, his eyebrow arched suggestively, a cheeky grin on his face.

"Hmm I like the way you are thinking love." Zoro replies grinning lecherously before capturing Sanji's lips with his own in a slow sweet kiss before the kiss becomes more fiery as passion is poured in it.

"Bedroom…now." Zoro growls as Sanji licks and nips at his nape.

Soon, they find themselves in the bedroom, mouths still teasing and tasting each other's skin, already half naked by the waist, having tossed their shirt off at some point while they were trying to reach the bedroom. Zoro pushes Sanji on the bed, making him lay on his back. With the help of his lover raising his hips, Zoro takes off Sanji's pants and boxers in one swift move. Sanji then looks at him, his eyes glazed with lust and want, while he takes his own pants off. As soon as he's rid of the constricting piece of cloth, he climbs on top of Sanji, taking his hands in his and lacing their fingers together as he looks at him straight in the yes, conveying his feelings and his burning desire for him through it. Pressing their flushed bodies together, Zoro leans in, while Sanji tilts his head slightly in a better angle, kissing him gently, taking his lower lip between his teeth, pulling on it teasingly. As Sanji tries to deepen their kiss, he pulls back quickly a teasing smirk on. Whining, Sanji raises his head up again asking silently for Zoro to grant his wish to kiss him and trying to catch his lips. But with Zoro's entire body pressed against him, rendering him unable to move much, his attempt was quite futile.

"Zoro you better kiss me properly right now or I swear you won't sleep in this bed tonight." Sanji growls out in frustration.

Chuckling, Zoro complies with the rather needy threat, kissing him hard and intensely.

_Meanwhile in a dark room with monitors…_

"Hurry up Robin! We'll miss everything!" Nami says, a devilish grin on her face, quickly sitting into one of the chairs in front of the monitors and switching them on.

Following shortly after her, Robin sits next to her with a chuckle, giving her one of the two popcorn buckets she had brought along. As the monitors' screen turns on and suddenly the image of two people entering a room appears on it. Those two people were men, one with blond hair and the other one with…green hair? Yes, it was Sanji and Zoro.

"Yay right on time!" Nami exclaims jumping excitedly on her sit, taking some popcorn and munching them slowly, her eyes still riveted to the screen.

"Good thing we threatened Franky." Robin says with a smile, taking some of her popcorn, "The poor man was so afraid that I would do again what I did at Water 7 that he immediately accepted to put a camera in their bedroom."

"Of course it was." Nami says with a smug smirk, "He couldn't have possibly refused to…Oh look! They are taking their clothes off!"

"I thought you weren't into that sort of thing. Is captain-san okay with this?" Robin asks an amused smile playing her face.

"What he doesn't know can't affect him." Nami replies waving her hand dismissively, then adds with a devilish smirk, "Besides as my sister always used to say: It's not because you're on a diet that you can't check out the goods."

_Back with our two boys…_

As they part for air, their lips bruised by the force of their kiss, Zoro begins to roll his hips, rubbing himself against Sanji in a circle motion, making them both moan as they rub against each other's hips. Sanji feels electricity course through his body as Zoro grabs his wrists into one hand and takes both of their lengths with his other hand, beginning to stroke them slowly. As he teases the slit with his thumb, Sanji throws his hips up letting out mewls of delight. Soon, they are both slicked with pre come, both panting heavily with their forehead on the other's shoulder. When Zoro feels the familiar coiling sensation beginning to form in his lower stomach, he releases their members making Sanji whine and push his hips upward trying to get some friction. In a quick but gentle motion, Zoro pulls Sanji's long legs apart, settling himself between them. Without uttering a word, he presents three fingers in front of Sanji's mouth. Knowing exactly what to do, Sanji begins to suck on those fingers, laving them with his tongue, thoroughly coating them with saliva and slightly nipping the digits playfully. The other pulls them out of the tantalizing mouth and moves the fingers toward the blonde's entrance and inserts one of them in. Soon he has the three fingers in, stroking the silky walls slowly, delighting himself in the sounds he is getting out of his lover, writhing underneath him, his wrists still pinned to the mattress. Then Zoro releases those wrists to lightly pinch his nipples. When he takes out his fingers pf Sanji's hole, he then quickly replaces them with his engorged shaft, pushing into that snug, and hot entrance, in one fast thrust, efficiently muffling Sanji's protests. He then begins to thrust in and out slowly, gently, but then Sanji grabs his butt cheeks with a pleading, almost desperate look on his face, his eyes veiled by pleasure and raw desire.

"Harder." Was the only thing he said, but it was enough for Zoro.

Pressing his chest against his, leaving no space between their two heated bodies, and putting his hands under Sanji's head and his shoulder blades, he sets up a slow but hard pace, making the bed creak under each motion done of the waist. Raising Sanji's head a bit higher, Zoro kisses him languidly, while rocking in and out of him in a hard rhythm, swallowing Sanji's moans. He feels Sanji's erection trapped between their stomachs, leaking profusely. As he feels that he is at his limit, Zoro begins to pound faster into Sanji, kissing the latter hard in another bruising kiss while sliding a hand to his butt cheeks, to raise his hips a bit higher, going deeper into him, and giving them a squeeze. That's all it took to bring Sanji over the edge as he let out really loud moan, spilling his seeds all over their chests. The feeling of his shaft being squeezed by the spasming entrance, clenching tightly around his cock, brought Zoro to his climax soon after Sanji. Coming down from their high, Zoro rolls next to Sanji, putting a sheet over them, draping an arm over his lover's waist and nuzzling his face into his lover's nape, still swimming in the afterglow of their love making. After a few minutes of cuddling, he gets up to go take shower. When he comes back into the room with pants on and a towel draped over his bare shoulders to dry his hair, he sees Sanji lying on his stomach on the bed, a cigarette in hand, taking a puff out of it, with nothing on but the cotton sheet, covering his waist and ass. With a smirk he approaches Sanji and sits on the bed next to him asking silently for his cigarette. Rising an eyebrow in surprise, Sanji gives the cigarette and watches him take a puff.

"I didn't know you enjoyed smoking." He says after watching Zoro take another drag in such a relaxed manner that he looked like he had done that all his life.

"Lets just say that I enjoy having one from time to time when I'm with someone I like." Zoro tells him with a wink and a cheeky smile.

Sanji smiles amused, taking back his cigarette. As Zoro exhales the smoke by his mouth, tilting his head up to not bother Sanji with it, he notices something in a corner of the room. Something that looked suspiciously like a camera was hung in a corner of the wall, a bit hidden by the shadows of the room.

"What the hell?" Zoro says with a frown on his face, standing up to go toward the suspicious looking object.

"What's wrong?" Zoro hears Sanji ask.

Zoro's suspicion comes true as he gets nearer the object and sees that it is in fact a camera. At the confirmation that this is in fact a camera, his eyes shadowed by his hair as he hangs his head low, Zoro growls dangerously. Without saying anything, he puts on his green bandana and grabs his swords that he unsheathes and goes to the door.

"Oi! Where are you going?" Sanji calls after him completely confused and a bit worried at Zoro's strange behavior.

"I'll be back, I'm just going to take care of some spying harpies." Zoro growls out before putting one of his swords into his mouth, leaving an even more confused Sanji behind him.

Only one minute later you could hear Nami screaming, and Zoro shouting.

"Give me that you perverted spying witch!"

"No way! We could make tons of money with this! Robin! Do not give him the tape!"

"I swear woman if you don't give it to me right now, I'm going to chop you in pieces like I've done with your damn recording room!"

"Ahh! Everyone hide Zoro is furious!" you could hear Chopper, and Ussop scream.

After having put something on, Sanji walks out of their quarters, outside, and looks dumbfounded at the scene in front of him: the guys running away, trying to hide themselves from an extremely pissed Zoro, who's running after a giggling Nami and a highly amused Robin, who are passing back and forth to each other what looked like a CD.

"What the hell is going on?" he mutters still looking with wide eyes at the scene in front of him. Then with a shrug and a yawn, Sanji goes back into the bedroom thinking that he was too tired to try figuring out what was happening and that he could always ask Zoro about it later on.

_**TBC**_

**It took much longer than I thought to finish this one. Mainly because of some major writer's block that I've had, with my mind telling me to go one way then telling me that it isn't good and that I should go the other way… Anyway tell me if you liked it. See ya! ;)**


End file.
